


Companion Pieces

by androgenius



Series: We Fall Like This [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of small, very short companion piece vignettes to follow the ending of We Fall Like This.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, is mommy okay?"

Jon rocks his baby girl-- with the small, internal reminder that now she's technically not his _only_ baby girl anymore-- and beams hugely, ruffling her dark curls as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Yep. And as soon as this nice nurse tells us where they put mommy, you'll get to meet your baby sister, too."

Two seconds later, armed with the knowledge that they're headed up to room 645, Jon bounces Josie all the way to the elevator, being sure to let her press all the buttons on the way up, knowing just how happy it makes her.

"Look who's here, mommy," he grins, Josie giggling happily on his arm as Lea waves them over, Jon moving to take a seat on the bed. "See? It's your baby sister," he presses another kiss to her temple before letting her-- _very carefully_!-- climb up to meet little Eva Grace Groff.

"Has she been good?" he whispers to Lea, his hand softly stroking her knee as Josie moves to sit beside her mother to look at the baby sleeping in her arms as she nods up at Jon.

"Sleeping, mostly," she smiles, and Jon knows what that means-- Josie was a testy baby, spending more time crying than anything else. "It's nice. She's been so peaceful that I want to wake her up. I keep having to... restrain myself."

"Please do," he laughs, reaching out to gently touch her forehead, smiling down at his fiancée (they decided not to get married until everyone could, gay and straight alike) as Josie carefully does her best not to accidentally wake up her sister. "My beautiful girls... I love you so much, mom."

Lea can hardly stop herself from beaming up at him. "I love you, too, dad."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on, baby, come, do it for mommy, too!"

Josie giggles, a soft hiccup leaving her as she looks up at her daddy, seemingly wondering what on earth Lea is going on about, crouching a couple of feet from them and making grabbing motions with her hands.

"She doesn't know what you're saying," Jon laughs, running his hands through their baby girl's hair. "Or maybe she _just_ wanted to impress her daddy."

Lea throws him a scowl and-- as far as Josie is concerned-- goes on grabbing wildly at the air.

But when Jon supports her from under her arms and slowly helps her walk the few feet into mommy's arms, Lea can hardly be mad at him for cheating. It'll happen for her soon enough, too, he says, and she can't help but wonder how she got this lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nononono _no_ , we do _not_ throw up on daddy's Sutton Foster collection! Eva, what did I say about walking around without your binky!"

Jon can't help but smile; they've been stuck with two sick girls all weekend, each of them alternating in taking time off their respective shows because Lea doesn't trust the babysitter while both of their girls are sick. He doesn't blame her, but one of them had to get groceries to tide them over until at least Monday, and he can't help but feel a little bad that he left Lea to handle both of them despite being gone for only an hour or two. 

"Daddy!" 

Josie's loud laughter as she runs towards him gives him away from his spot in the doorway, watching his wonderful wife chase after baby Eva, and he laughs right back, scooping her up into his arms with a grin. She's got hiccups and snot running down from her nose, and her usually rosy cheeks still look redder than normal, but at the very least she's smiling and laughing again, and he's thrilled, running a stray hand through her hair. "Has my Pookie been behaving for mommy?"

Lea laughs brightly at that as she scoops up Eva, bouncing her even as she continues spitting up onto herself. "Josie's been doing a lot better... though I can't say the same for someone else here."

"As long as you don't get sick, too," he smiles as Eva giggles, walking over to press a kiss to Lea's temple as he ruffles Eva's hair. "Did my little princess make a mess?" She giggles again at that-- she knows the word _mess_ entirely too well by now, and Jon grins as he readjusts Josie on his arm.

Josie just turned six last month, and he's as much terrified as he is proud to send her off to first grade come September in two months. She's the spitting image of him-- but with Lea's gorgeous eyes and those beautiful chestnut curls. 

Eva takes more after her mother, even if her hair, light blonde at her birth, is starting to come out more like his now that she's one and a half.

His girls are growing up too fast.

"We were watching, um, we were watching the Barbra special on TV when Eva got messy, daddy." 

Leaning in to kiss his princess' forehead, he grins. "Want to help clean up the mess while we wait for mommy to clean up your sister?"

&

Jon has always wanted kids, even if Lea wasn't so sure for a while. But this-- the woman of his dreams in his arms as they watch their sleeping princesses-- might be his idea of heaven. 

Leaning in to kiss her temple as he beams a little brighter, he can't help but squeeze, still amazed sometimes that she's standing still for once, that she's all his.

"I love you so much, mom."

"I love you, too, daddy," she giggles, spinning in his arms with a grin before she leans up to kiss him. "Want to go have a sleepover in my bed?"

Laughing softly-- trying hard not to wake their girls-- he bends down to pick her up into his arms with a grin. " _Your_ bed? I don't know... stuff might happen."

"Oh, I was hoping it might," she beams, and the slight spring in his step as he walks them both to their room is undeniable. 


	4. Chapter 4

_"And here coming up on the red carpet is Broadway and Hollywood power-couple Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff! Lea seems to be dressed in a stunning McQueen gown, but let's see if we can't talk to them and get some details on both the dress and her rumored baby bump!"_

"Look! Aunt Charlie! It's mommy and daddy!" 

"Yes, it is! Come here, let's watch," Dianna grins, lifting Eva up onto her lap more solidly before upping the volume. 

_"Yes, of _course_ it's McQueen! I mean, honestly, how do you turn down that kind of offer to wear something as gorgeous as this?"_ she laughs, her hand seeming to find Jonathan's again almost organically. 

"Mommy looks pretty," Josie beams, plopping down in front of the screen to watch.

_"So, we've been hearing rumors of a baby bump... can you tell us about that?"_

Jonathan about loses it at that, unable to stop himself from laughing at the expression on her face. 

_"I think two is more than enough! Unless people are trying to desperately get me back off the stage at the Gershwin-- leave, have more babies! Give us back Idina Menzel! I certainly wouldn't blame them."_ Lea laughs again, turning to beam at Jon, loud and raucous as usual. 

_"But you're nominated for a Tony for that performance, aren't you?"_

"That's where mommy and daddy are! They're with Tony," Josie declares happily with a short nod to Dianna, who can't help but laugh.

 _"Yes, but I'm not the only one..."_ Lea beams more brightly than ever, looking up to Jon with a big smile on her face. 

_"Well, mine is a little less exciting than yours. Besides, your the pregnant one wearing McQueen. I can't compete with that!"_

"Mommy is having another baby?" Josie wrinkles her nose at the screen. 

_"So you're confirming it, then?"_ The reporter laughs as Lea swats him lightly on the arm. 

_"He doesn't know what he's saying! I promise. I will neither confirm, nor deny that we're pregnant again. I know as much as you do!"_

"No, silly," Dianna leans down to kiss the top of Josie's head. "They're just teasing."

_"And how is it that you've been addressing the rumors that your marriage is fake, Jon? Would you mind telling us that?"_

Jon looks significantly less happy than that, his arm coming protectively around the small of Lea's back. 

"Fake?" Eva frowns, Dianna just shaking her head with a small conspiratorial smile to the little girl.

_"I have two kids and am apparently expecting a third according to the same rumors, so I'm not sure they're checking their sources all that well."_

Lea nods, fake smile firmly set in place as she tugs on Jon's hand to keep walking down the carpet. _"Thank you."_

"Are we going to see mommy and daddy again?" Josie bounces excitedly as she watches her parents walk away, a different woman taking her turn to be interviewed by E! before the commercial break, the repeated reminder of _You're watching the Tony Awards!_ comes on again.

"You two," Dianna laughs, "are the biggest two troublemakers. I'm going to have to tell your mom and dad that their children are _way_ too smart for their own good, you little munchkin. But yes, we'll see mommy and daddy again... remember to cross your fingers so that they win their Tonys!"

"Aunt Charlie..." Eva frowns at her hands even as her sister crosses her fingers like a champ. "If they win, does that mean the Tonys have to come home with them?"

"Of course, honey," Dianna grins, cocking her head at little Eva. "Why do you ask?"

"Does that mean we need another bedroom to put them in?"

Dianna can hardly hold back her laughter as Josie comes over to shake her head in her little sister's face. "They're like Barbie dolls, Evie! Mommy showed me!"

"You two are so precious," Dianna laughs, lifting Eva onto her hip as she stands. "And getting way too big to carry around all the time... come on, let's make popcorn for when they come back on!"


End file.
